Supernatural Shenanigans
by Jaredpadaleckey
Summary: A series of humorous oneshots.


**This time on Monsters, Demons and Dicks:**

Sam and Dean are arguing about something useless again, Sam telling Dean about his independence and probably bringing up a bad memory from their past.

Cas is missing again, probably up to some bad things. But of course, Dean refuses to give up hope.

We watch in horror as Sam's hair grows longer and longer and his sideburns continue their long and strenuous journey across the side of his face like small slugs waiting for release from his long hair.

Dean is eating junk food while Sam sits and eats healthy food, and Dean makes a sarcastic comment.

Either Sam or Dean is doing something bad behind the other's back, and the other is slightly suspicious.

Dean's knees are slowly edging away from each other, making him more and more bow-legged by the minute. We still have only seen a few references to his bowlegs.

One person dies in a freak accident and Sam and Dean hear of it in the newspaper. When they are on the case, another person dies. They save the third a few seconds before their death.

This season's evil angel is up to their usual shenanigans and probably trying to smite our boys.

There, I just gave you a summary of pretty much every episode.

**Interviewing Toddlers**

Sam and Dean walked into the brightly coloured room. They had been told that this was where the only witness of the creature was.

"Uh, Dean? Why are we in a children's nursery?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.

"I have no damn clue…" he replied, shaking his head as he looked around in confusion.

Suddenly, a small army of toddlers began to flood out of the door.

"Oh, please don't say-" Sam whined.

"Oh, for God's sake no.." Dean followed.

And that's how, a few minutes later, they found themselves sitting on cheap plastic stools, facing a small toddler with blonde hair and glasses.

"Hi, Joe, we're the FBI-" Sam explained softly. They both showed their badges to the small boy.

"Oooh, sweet!" he exclaimed, grabbing Dean's badge and holding it close to his face. "This is awesome!"

Sam supressed a chuckle as Dean's attempts to retrieve his badge went unseen by the excited child. Dean scowled at Sam.

"We're here to ask you a few questions-" Sam started.

"Sooo, you're like, the real FBI?" the small boy interrupted.

"Ye-"

"D'ya solve things like…" the boy leaned in and whispered, "murders?"  
>Sam sighed inwardly. It was going to be hard to squeeze any information out of the boy.<p>

"Yeah, we do, runt." Dean said. "But don't tell your teacher we told you this, okay?" he said, leaning closer. The toddler, eager for information on death like any small boy would be, leaned in so their faces were nearly touching.

"You were there when your neighbour got hurt, right?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah… she got hurt real bad. She okay?" the boy said back. It might have seemed like a whisper to the boy but luckily the teacher was outside or Sam and Dean would be dragged out of the school before Sam could say "No, please, ma'am! Let us explain!"

"Well, no. She got murdered and-"

"Whoa, like that guy on Batman who got killed?" the boy interrupted. Sam could see the sigh right on the edge of Dean's tongue.

"Yeah, like that guy. And we need your help so that we can save the next person. Like…" Dean hesitated and Sam didn't realise he was on the edge of his seat before he started mentally chanting '_say it, say it, say it_'

"Like Batman."

Sam had expected the boy to be impressed by Dean's choice of superhero. But instead, the boy let out a slight _tut. _

"Batmen."

"What?" Dean said, puzzled.

"BatMEN. Miss says when there's two people you gotta turn things like man into men!"

Dean shut his eyes, clearly exasperated. To save his brother even more pain, Sam spoke up.

"Good boy, your teacher's gonna be proud of you! Now-"

The boy beamed. "She's already proud. Real proud." The toddler pronounced each syllable clearly.

"I bet she is. Now, did you remember any weird noises before Mrs. Richardson died?"

"Uhm, she was a 'miss', not a 'mrs'. She wasn't married."

Sam facepalmed.

**I love how my stories are slowly decreasing in quality. Not.**

**So this will kind of be a series of humorous oneshots, I guess. There'll be two a chapter, I hope.**


End file.
